DareDevil: In the Beginning
by Super-nanny
Summary: After a terrible accident one of the YuGiOh characters gets blinded but their remaining four senses become supercharged… [Based on Daredevil]
1. Chapter 1: Blinded

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Daredevil, please do not sue!

Summary: After a terrible accident one of the YuGiOh characters gets blinded and their remaining four senses are super-charged… (Based on DareDevil)

Author's notes: Well, here it is. I can't think of a better title at the moment, so I just decided to call it DareDevil, but I might change it. If any of you reader have a better idea, please share it with me!  
Enjoy the chap!

**DareDevil  
****Prologue (Part 1) - Blinded **

I stood at the window of the hospital room. I can hear the traffic going by and the people coming home from work and school. I can smell the food they eat and the fumes in the air. I can feel the wind brushing against my face, blowing though my hair and the rays of sunlight. I can see…nothing. Not any more. How may you ask? I'll tell you…

---Flashback---

We had all decided to go out for the day, the whole gang. It was a beautiful day. I think we all needed it after what happened in Battle City.

Anyway, we had just seen a movie and were about to go to get something to eat. We all crossed the road on the crossing, but then one of us stopped to tie his shoe. Like did we all know that the track that was coming straight towards us, failed to stop. Something with the brakes they said. Next thing I knew…

"Joey!" Tea called out, who stood next to me. I quickly turned around I see him and the truck calling towards him. The last thing I'd ever see.

The truck driver tried to turn and avoid him, but it would have been to late. Then, all of a sudden, without thinking, I ran out and pushed Joey out of the way.

But then the truck suddenly turned over onto its side. It was carrying a load of barrels, which fell off the truck. One of the barrels suddenly broke open as it hit the ground and it's contents splashed into my eyes.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, with my hands over my eyes. Everything went dark after that, but I could still I could hear everyone screaming and shouting.

"No!" a voice no.1 yelled.

"Oh my god!" a voice no.2 screamed.

"Well, don't just stand there," voice no.1 yelled.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" voice no.3 yelled

"That's gotta sting." voice no.4 said

"What is that stuff?" voice no.5 asked.

"What's going on here?" a completely different voice came.

Then I pasted out after that. I don't know how long though, but when I woke up I could hear some thing dripping and splashing. This kind of gave off a vision off the room, but everything was blue. I thought it was just my eyesight at first, then I reached up to rub them, but there was something blocking it. There were bandages over my eyes, again.

I could hear a heart monitor; my likely mine, bleeping loudly. My 'vision' of the room was flashing up every time the heart monitor would make a sound.

Suddenly, I heard a voice, someone calling a doctor. I was then I knew I was in a hospital.

I tried gets out of bed, but I fell a hit the floor. As it laid on the floor, it could hear footsteps coming from everywhere. Some wasn't even coming from the hospital, but the streets outside, could even hear the car and trucks as if they were right there in front of me, in my room.

"What's happening!" I yelled as I backed up against the wall in panic and watched as my 'vision' showed me images of the blue streets. . Suddenly, all the street and hospital noises died down when the clock tower's gongs went off. Every time a gong came, the surroundings of the room would flash up in my mind, like a sort of radar sense.

I took a few deep breaths, and then I stood up, found the window and faced towards it…

---End Flashback---

…And that's my story. As I stand here now, blinded, I can't help but fear of what happens next for me.

Suddenly, I could hear the door open from behind me, I turn towards it. Although I can't see his face, I knew exactly who it was, even before he said my name…

* * *

Author's notes: Oh sorry, we've run out of time! Ha, ha! You lot probably think I'm evil for doing that! But I don't care!  
So which one of the YuGiOh characters do you think this happens to? You **may** find out next chapter, but I haven't quite decided yet.

Please Review and tell me what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**DareDevil  
****Prologue, Part 2**

The Next day, I woke up, still in the hospital bed and still blinded. I reached my hand up to fell what was around me as I still laid down on my bed. Then I felt a chain and a metal tag hanging over me, I knew who it was.

"Morning Joey," I said.

"Morning," I heard him reply. I turned my head so I faced him, my 'vision' let me see where he was. Joey was sitting on my bedside leaning over me, which would explain why I felt his chain. I then reached out my hand and placed it on his face, I ran my hand over it but I felt his eyes and cheeks were wet, he had been crying.

"Joey?" I whispered.

Suddenly, I felt the door squeak open and foot steps coming in.

"Hi, is it okay for us to come in?" I heard Tea say.

"Yeah, sure," Joey replied as I heard even more footsteps enter the room. I then smelt a strong sent of something.

"Thanks for the flowers guys," I said.

"How did you know that?" Tristan asked as he put them down in front of me.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't smell," I replied, as I heard them laugh.

"How guys look at this," Joey said as put a something on the table in front of me. "What is this?"

Ah, this is a game Joey and me have been playing since yesterday to pass the time. He'd put an object on the table and ask me what it is. Since I'm blind I don't know what it is, but somehow I have a 3-dimertional image of it. Then whenever I would identify it, Joey would be amazed.

Now, what is it…I concentrated heard at the sounds around me, which protected a sort of radar image.

"It's a can," I replied as I heard the other gasp.

"How did you do that?" Duke asked in shock.

"I bet Joey told you what it was," Yugi replied.

"No, honestly guys I had nothing to do with it," Joey responded as we all laughed.

"Are you okay Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Yeah…I'm fine," Joey replied. Suddenly, I heard his heart beat getting faster, as if he was lying.

That's when I realised something as I still felt his tear on my fingers. He blames himself for what happened. He went through so much to prevent this from happening. We thought we fixed it and that everything would get back to normal. But then this happens and now he fells it was all for nothing.

I reached out and placed my hand on his.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide it anymore…big brother."

* * *

Author's notes: dun, dun, dun! Have you figured out who it is? If not then you must be stupid! I've left you enough clues!  
So what's next for our blind hero? Find out next chapter! 

Please Review!

(kilnorc- Ha , ha! Your Psychic powers are failing you! Better luck with predicting who will be Elektra!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Daredevil  
Prologue, part 3**

I sat on my bed facing the wall; waiting for my brother I get me, as it was my last day in here. The radar sense I had was showing me what was going on outside of the hospital. All the people in their cars on their way to work and al the children being walked to school. Suddenly, the door behind me opened, someone walked in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Hey Duke," I said to him.

"Hey Serenity," he said.

"What's up?"

"Umm…there's something I want to tell you for a while now."

"What is it?" I asked as I could some how hear his heart beat going up.

"Well…I'm going away."

"Away? To where?"

"I don't know yet, but…I want you to come with me," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"Duke…"

"Please say yes! It would mean the world to me, I love you."

After a long pause, I finally worked out the words I needed.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't, what with everything that has been going on…and I can't leave Joey. As much as he won't admit it, he needs me more than I need him," I replied as I moved my hand away from his. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, he got up, left the room and loudly slammed the door behind him.

"Ah!" I screamed as I placed my hands over my ears. The slam of the door gave me a painful headache. I then I knew that he would never be the same person when me next meet.

I sat I silence for which seemed like forever, then my brother came and put his arm around me.

* * *

Later, back at Joey's apartment…

He was showing me old photographs of our family.

"…And this is our papa," Joey said as he put the photograph in my hand. "You probably don't remember much about him."

"Then tell me," I replied.

"Okay, when him and mum divorced, he took up boxing. He then became champion, as it shows in the photograph."

I ran my figures over the photograph in my hand and I picked up on something.

"He's so happy."

"Yeah…yeah he was."

"Was?"

"Well…when I was about 10 years old, we had lived in New York, in some little place called Hell's Kitchen for a few years. It was where he grew up when he was my age. One night, we were preparing to move back to Domino. I remember dad being to such a rush. He then handed me over to a friend of his to take me to the airport while me had to go back for something. The next bit I still don't quite understand."

"What?"

"When me and dad's friend got to the airport, he took me straight on the plane. He didn't even wait dad. It was only after we arrived in Domino that he told me my father was dead."

"Dead? How?"

"I don't know, after that dad's friend brought me up."

I could sense something in my brother's voice that he was upset. So I put my arm around him.

"It's okay Joey."

"I actually wanted to go back to New York. In fact I wanted to take you with me…just little break or something. But now I can't and it's all my fault!"

"Joey, stop blaming yourself! I wasn't your fault! Besides, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't take a break. We should go."

"You are serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DareDevil: In the Beginning  
****Chapter 4**

After a long flight, Joey and Serenity landed in New York, but unknown to them, that's the last place they should have been…

In the office of a tall building, a man with long turquoise hair, one gold eye and one green and wearing a purple suit, stood facing the large glass window. When a man with blonde hair and a bit muscular walked up to him.

"Sir," the blonde man said, getting the attention of the other man. "They're here."

The man with the long hair smiled.

"You know what to do," he replied.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Wow, New York sounds great!" Serenity said as she walked along with her brother. Unknown to him, the sounds of New York set off her radar sense so she could see what was around her.

"Yeah, it's just like I remember," Joey replied. Suddenly, he stopped as they walked pasted a shop window. Serenity stopped as well.

"What is it big brother?" she asked as he pasted his nose up against the shop window. Serenity put her hand up against the window and tapped it a little to make it vibrate and for her to see what was going on, she then smelled out the leather smell coming off it.

"Whoa, that looks so cool!" Joey said as he stared at the red leather jacket hanging in the shop window.

"You gonna buy it?" Serenity asked.

"Oh I'll never of been able to afford that! Let's move on," Joey said as he and Serenity moved on, until they came across a familiar face. "Hey Tristan!"

"Hey Jo! Hi ya Serenity!" Tristan replied after seeing them.

"Hi Tristan, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"Well I came to see if you where all right," Tristan flirtatiously said before Joey hit him over the head. "Ouch!"

"Nice try, what are you really doing here?" Joey asked his best friend.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm trying to get a job here."

"Really? In what?" Serenity asked.

"Okay, I'll tell ya, but promise you won't laugh!"

"We won't."

"All right, I want to get a job as…a reporter," Tristan replied before Joey fall down in laughter holding his sides. "It's not funny!" he said as he put Joey is a headlock.

"Okay! Okay!" Joey said as he struggled to breathe. Eventually, Tristan let him go as Serenity giggled at their fight.

"I think it's great you want to be a reporter Tristan!" she said.

"Yeah, well at least someone does!" Tristan replied as he looked down at Joey.

After chatting a little more, Tristan parted from them to find his dream job as Joey and Serenity moved on to a place called Hell's Kitchen.

"So where are we going now?" Serenity asked her brother. But suddenly, a guy dressed in black came up behind her and snatched her handbag and then ran away into an ally. "Hey!"

"I'll get him, you wait here Serenity," Joey said as he ran after the mugger into the alleyway.

Serenity stood there for a while, trying to figure out what was going on. But suddenly she heard yelling and screaming…her brother's screams.

Knowing something wasn't right she made her way down the ally as best as she could, following the noise as best she could.

"Joey!" she yelled, but no response, just the sound of beatings to something, or some one! Suddenly, everything went quiet, only the sound of footsteps and then one final blow. "Joey!" she yelled again as she heard someone dropping something. As she reached the end of the ally, she came to something lying on the ground very still. She dropped to her knees knowing exactly what it was as she heard voices.

"What about this one?" one said in a really tough sounding voice.

"Nah, leave her." another one said.

"Yeah, she's only a silly little blind girl!" the final one said in a Australian accent before they all laughed together and drove of in their car. Leaving Serenity alone, weeping. Unknown to her there was someone else in that car as well.She then rinsed her hand and put it over the body's face.

"I can't see you, Joey…" she sadly said. "I Can't see you!" she then moved her hand down his body, following his dog tag chain, but then she came across something different. Sort of soft like a rose, but then she crushed it in her hand in anger.

'_From then on I knew my path…I would help those who others wouldn't, I would seek JUSTICE! One way or another…'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes**: So you there you go. That's how Serenity becomes DareDevil. Well that's it for this story, but don't worry there's a sequel in store (you can probably guess what that is! Well Until then…

Please review!


End file.
